the composer
by taznatz
Summary: Tezuka wants to help the sad composer in a little way he know, he just didn't expect that it was Fuji.


**The composer**

"_How, how could you say you love me_

_When you will go and leave me_

_How could you make me hurt so bad_

_When I have loved you more than anything can do_

_Can't believe the pain_

_That I'm feeling now because of loving you"_

* * *

Tezuka was listening to the radio while lying on his bed, it was already late at night yet he still listens to his favorite radio station. He loves listening to music not minding if it's a happy song or not.

"How sad" He thought as he heaved a sigh.

The song was heartbroken and lonely that anyone listens to the lyrics would feel the pain straight to the feelings of the composer.

Tezuka can never relate about those feelings since he had never been in love and heartbroken, yet he can feel the pain through the lyrics of the song.

He then turned off the radio when his favorite radio station was already signing off, then he drifted to sleep.

Tezuka busied himself the next day. He did the laundry, did the cleaning, did gardening, he even went to buy some groceries. That's his routine every week since he was still waiting for the company that he applied to call him back.

It's already late in the afternoon when Tezuka finished all of his chores. Though he was a bit tired, he still managed to freshen up.

Tezuka then went to his bed and tuned in to his favorite radio station again. The DJ of the station is still announcing some important matters, it was minutes after the DJ finished announcing, another sad song was played.

* * *

"_Let me be the one to break it up_

_So you won't have to make excuses_

_We don't need to find a set up where_

_Someone wins and someone loses_

_We just have to say our love was true_

_But has now become a lie_

_So I'm telling you I love you one last time_

_And goodbye"_

* * *

Tezuka heaved a sigh.

"another sad song huh?!" he said to himself almost in a whisper.

Tezuka was staring at the ceiling, he recall the lyrics of the song that he had just heard. He wondered if the composer is really in pain, because if he does, Tezuka wants to help in a little way he knows. That's what he thought.

The ceiling never gave Tezuka any reply on whatever he thinks, so he decided to go to sleep as he turned off the radio.

Tezuka was awaken by the beeping of his phone early in the morning. It was his cousin Oishi, reminding him that he has a blind date this evening. Thanks to him coz Tezuka totally forgot about his date. Oishi is willing to help Tezuka find his partner since Tezuka has a zero percent love life since birth.

Tezuka was just waiting for the evening to come since he finished his chores the other day. Though he was a little bit nervous, he still can't wait to see who's his date.

Tezuka arrived earlier at the restaurant where they would meet. It was about five to ten minutes, Oishi arrived together with his friend which is Tezuka's date.

Tezuka was obviously fascinated by the man standing right beside Oishi, he has a blue eyes, honey haired and has a cute smile.

"hi, take a seat" Tezuka said and cleared his throat as he was referring to the seats reserved for them.

"hello Mitsu, I would like to introduce to you my friend Fuji Syusuke. Fuji, this is Tezuka Kunumitsu." Oishi said as he giggles.

"hi"

"hello"

Tezuka and Fuji had a quick hand shake, both of them were a little bit nervous and shy though they tried to hide it.

"So Mitsu, I'll be leaving Fuji with you, so take care of him. Hope you guys have a good night." Oishi said then he leaves Tezuka and Fuji alone.

Silence

"amm, you want some drink?" Tezuka asked shyly.

"sure" Fuji said with a smile.

Tezuka then called the waiter and ordered the drinks.

"So, amm, you and Oishi are friends." Tezuka said, trying to build more confidence to talk to Fuji.

"yes, he's one of my coworkers in the company. How about you?"

"he's my cousin"

"really?"

"he never told you about me?"

"no, he just asked me if I wanted to try some blind dates then I said I'll go for it, he didn't even told me that it was you." Fuji said with a smile.

Tezuka laugh a bit "really?! Same here, he never told me that it was you."

They both laugh.

They've been talking for about an hour, it was like they've already known each other. It was a wonderful night for the both of them. But Tezuka observed one thing, that behind Fuji's smile, there are pains and sufferings that he tried to hide. That's how keen observer Tezuka is.

Tezuka walked Fuji home. Fuji's home was a walking distance from the restaurant.

"thanks for walking me home." Fuji said with his undying smile.

"it's my pleasure to walked you home." Tezuka said as he puts his best smile.

"so, amm, I'm going in, just be careful in going home."

"ok, I'll see you soon."

"sure"

Days passed.

Tezuka can't wait to see Fuji again, they've been communicating for the past days and agreed that they'll meet again. Tezuka already learned to loved Fuji, he loves the way Fuji talks, the way Fuji laughs through phone calls, and Fuji's thoughtfulness through his text messages. They have a great time communicating together.

So, Tezuka and Fuji decided to meet at the place where they first met. Instead of seeing Fuji's adorable face, Tezuka saw a swollen pair of eyes which Fuji undeniably can't hide it with his undying smile. Fuji's smile is different from his usual smile, and Tezuka can tell that he's in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Tezuka worriedly asked Fuji as they met and places his both hands on Fuji's face.

"Yeah. There are some circumstances that we just can't avoid. But really, I'm fine." Fuji replied trying to feel better.

Tezuka and Fuji ordered a drink after taking the seats reserved for them. Fuji got a piece of paper with the writings in it from his pocket and crumpled it.

"What's that?" Tezuka asked, referring to Fuji's crumpled paper.

"Ah this? It's my lyrics." Fuji replied shyly.

"Why did you crumpled it?"

"Nothing, I just wrote the chorus."

"Really?! Let me read it." Tezuka got the paper from Fuji's hands as he read it loud, enough for the both of them to hear it.

* * *

"_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you out of my mind, this time  
Stop living a lie.  
I guess I'm down to one last cry."_

* * *

"Wow, you're good. I can feel the pain through this lyrics." Tezuka complimented after reading the lyrics.

"Yeah, pain!" Fuji said almost in a whisper.

Tezuka's eyes were fixed on Fuji, wondering why he repeated the word pain.

"Can I keep this paper?" Tezuka continued.

"Sure, but why?"

"Nothing, just for remembrance."

"ok, Sure."

Tezuka walked Fuji home. They were both silent while walking. It's like there's something in between them that keeps them from talking.

"Thanks for walking me home." Fuji finally said as they arrived in his house.

"Welcome."Tezuka said with a smile.

Silence.

"Are you really ok?" Tezuka worriedly asked again.

Fuji gave Tezuka a quick laugh. "Yes. No worries, I'm fine."

"Ok. I think I'd better go home."

"Ok. Be safe."

"Thanks."

Fuji heaved a sigh as he watched Tezuka walking towards his destination.

"He really cares for me." Fuji silently said to himself as he went in to his house.

Tezuka went straight to his bed after having a half bath. As usual, he turns on the radio and tunes in to his favorite radio station.

"Good Evening! Good Evening! Good Evening everyone! I'm your DJ, DJ Eiji and you are tuning in to the right and number radio station. I'll be with you for the rest of the night. So, lets enjoy listening to our favorite songs. Here's my first song for you, hope you like it guys!"

* * *

"_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you out of my mind, this time  
Stop living a lie.  
I guess I'm down to one last cry."_

* * *

Tezuka quickly got off from his bed and got the crumpled paper which he asked it from Fuji awhile ago. He then read the writings on the paper loud and clear.

"The lyrics in the song and on the paper are exactly the same." Tezuka said suspiciously.

Tezuka turns on his laptop and searched who was the composer of the song and founds out that it was Fuji Syusuke.

There, he saw Fuji's list of songs:

How could you say you love me

Let me be the one

One last cry

He quickly changed his clothes as he turns off his radio and his laptop and went to Fuji's house. He didn't know exactly why he went to Fuji's house, all he knew that he wanted to see Fuji's face.

From the distance, he saw Fuji arguing with another guy outside of his house. They were shouting at each other while Fuji was already crying as the other guy left Fuji alone.

Tezuka ran towards Fuji and hugged him tight. Fuji was still crying on Tezuka's shoulder, not minding asking him why he's in his place again at this late hour.

It was minutes after Fuji calmed himself and let Tezuka gets in to his house. Fuji prepared a coffee for the both of them.

"Thank you, for lending your shoulders to me." Fuji said while giving the cup of coffee to Tezuka.

"Anytime. Are you now ok?"

"Feeling much better."

"So, ahmm, it's that the guy awhile ago a pain in your ass?"

"hahah..yeah. More than a pain in my ass, he's a jerk."

"So, what exactly happen awhile ago? Well, if you don't mind me asking."

"I just broke up with him."

"Sorry."

"oh don't be, actually I'm so happy that we broke up."

"really? So why did you cry?"

"because even though he's a pain in my ass, even though he's a jerk, I still loved him."

"Is that also the reason why your compositions are hurting?"

Fuji nodded.

Silence.

"Why do you still loved him? I mean, he's been hurting you all along, you deserve a better man."

"I know. Well, time heals and I know someone is always there for me, and I know I can love him more than I loved that jerk guy."

Tezuka smiled "That's the spirit!"

2 weeks passed.

Tezuka invited Fuji for lunch. They were both excited to see each other's face again. As usual, they meet at the place where they first met.

"Hi, how are you?" Tezuka asked with an excitement on his voice as they take the seats.

"Doing good, you?" Fuji replied with his blooming smile.

"same here." Tezuka smiled.

Fuji stared at Tezuka, he looked every single detail of Tezuka's flawless face. He has a cute pair of eyes, perfect shape of nose, smooth cheeks and a kissable lips. Tezuka noticed that Fuji is staring at him.

"So, how was it? Are you now in love with me? You just can't keep your eyes off me." Tezuka said teasingly.

"Crazy" Fuji laugh as he gently slap the hands of Tezuka.

Fuji got a clean sheet of paper and a pen from his bag and then he wrote something.

"What are you writing?" Tezuka asked.

"Just wait until I'm done." Fuji replied, not looking at Tezuka.

Fuji waited until Fuji was already done.

"here!" Fuji gave the paper to Tezuka.

"What's this?"

"it's my new lyrics, read it loud please."

"hmm, ok."

* * *

"_Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
When love appears over the horizon  
I'll love you for the rest of my days  
But still it's a mystery  
How you ever came to me  
Which only proves  
Love moves in mysterious ways"_

* * *

"Well, it's just the lyrics, I still don't have the tune." Fuji said after Tezuka was done reading.

"WOW! You're really good."

"Thanks."

"So, ahmm, who's this lucky guy that you're referring to?" Tezuka asked teasingly.

"Well, he's just here around the corner, sitting, wearing his casual clothes. He's actually listening to me right now." Fuji said with a smile.

"And his name?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Silence.

Without a word, Tezuka looks at Fuji with a smile.

"Speechless?" Fuji asked almost in a laugh.

"totally, I'm so happy that you love me, because I love you too." Tezuka said with a teary eyes.

Tezuka was so happy of what he just heard from Fuji and what he felt at that moment that he even had a tears of joy. Fuji wiped the tears of Tezuka from his eyes.

"Better be a good boyfriend, Mitsu." Fuji said as they were holding their hands.

They both laugh. "I will." Tezuka said.

* * *

A/N: How was it guys?

you may leave a comment and suggestions, for me to improve.

thanks guys!


End file.
